


Snow White and the Poisoned Apple

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Anthy remebers the princess of the poisoned apple.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Ohtori Kanae
Kudos: 7





	Snow White and the Poisoned Apple

It is not that Anthy hated Kanae. She had loved her, a long time ago, before Kanae became the princess inside the glass coffin. Kanae, after all, had been her prince.  
Sadly now she was a princess. The most appropriate thing for a princess inside a glass coffin was a poisoned apple.  
Until the last minute, Kanae Ohtori would be a princess. Until the last minute, Anthy Himemiya would be a witch.  
She couldn't wait to be forced to dance in burning shoes.  
That, then, was the only ending the witches had. She knew the story more than anyone. Thinking of that story, her mind sank into deep, dark waters that no one but her had dared to probe. She could portray Schneewittchen in general terms, with words like snow-colored skin, hair blacker than coal or ebony, eyes as sweet as a poisoned apple, lips like a rose, like blood, like the crimson that covered her memories. If she closed her eyes and remembered the princess of the poisoned apple, a more intimate and close memory would come to her mind, a face long ago loved.  
Anthy Himemiya had fallen in love. She had fallen painfully, frantically, unhappy, and distressed in love. And she was so desperate that she didn't mind watching Kanae slowly leave her. Anthy told herself back then that it would be fine if she buried her memory in a tangle of thorns, like a tower. But she couldn't. She could only think of her as the princess in the glass coffin, and because she was, her job was to give her the poison.  
Oh, she could remember Kanae as more than just a princess. She could remember blond hair, green eyes, lips ... No, she could only remember a poisoned apple.  
She couldn't wait to be forced to dance in burning shoes again.


End file.
